Always -OneShot-
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: Loki & Thor han estado aquí, antes, unas pocas veces; y se han dado cuenta, estamos muriendo.


**Titulo: **Always.

**Pareja:** Thorki (Thor/Loki)

**Clasificación: **MA (Porno y palabras obscenas)

**Nº de palabras: **13.539

**OC: **—

**Tipo de Fic: **One-Shot / Crackfic / Songfic, además es AU.

**Disclaimer: **Personajes que no son míos universo inventado con base a mi futura universidad, y letra de una maravillosa canción que no me pertenece.

**Sumario: **Loki & Thor han estado aquí, antes, unas pocas veces; y se han dado cuenta, estamos muriendo.

**Advertencia:**

¡Estoy volviendo a los viejos y malos hábitos! Este es un fanfiction horroroso de 42 paginas de word y malos intentos de humor.

¡ANTES DE QUE LO OLVIDE! Este es mi post número 9.999 B3.

Como siempre, voy a empezar por el comienzo y luego voy a escribir mucho y olvidar todo lo que debería decir sobre el fanfic ._.

Este (como verán allá arriba en el titulo) es un fanfiction con dedicatoria. Hace mucho tiempo, por allá en los tiempos en donde apenas había escrito mi primer fanfiction (pobre alma inocente que era yo en ese entonces), una maravillosa mujer, que lleva un blog muy bueno #recomended, escribió un fanfiction muy muy interesante. El fanfiction es un AU, y en mi caso fue el primer AU que fui capaz de leer.

Nunca me han gustado los AUs, creo que son pocas personas las que los pueden hacer bien, o por lo menos del tipo de AUs que ponen a Thor y a Loki en Midgard, como humanos corrientes. Son difíciles de lograr, la mayoría de las veces, me da la sensación de que lo único que queda del personaje es el nombre, el carácter se pierde y muere la idea del AU, en realidad queda algo así como un fanfiction original con nombres Marvelosos (?). Por eso mismo me gustaría resaltar el trabajo de esta hermosa mujer, porque ella logró un AU muy interesante, me atrapo en la historia y de paso me arranco chispas de inspiración.

Para los interesados en este magnifico fanfiction, doy los datos por MP, esta web no me deja poner hipervinculos.

Hay un punto a finales de la historia, o a mediados (no recuerdo ._.) en donde ella, magnifico ser humano, hace referencia a una canción de Blink 182 (benditos sean por gloria y gracia de todos los Dioses), esta canción se llama Always, y se lleva todo el protagonismo de este fanfiction, por eso mismo es un songfic.

Lo hice para ella, porque le dije que lo haría y porque quiero darle el crédito de la inspiración. Incluso, la idea de que están en la universidad la tome de ella.

Espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño.

Ahora, dando un segundo paso, quiero hacer de nuevo mención a mi Beta, porque cada día me da más razones para amarla fogosamente.

Ella es muy maravillosa y la quiero mucho, ha hecho un trabajo genial con mis fanfics, he notado la mejora, tanto en mi, como en mi trabajo, y eso me hace muy feliz.

¡Gracias Tamiko-san, te amo mucho!

Creo que tal vez soy un poco intensa, así que le pido disculpas públicamente si alguna vez la he molestado entre todos mis mensajes emocionados sobre nuevas ideas y más trabajo que le quiero pedir, a sabiendas de que ella esta ocupada ._.

¡Lo siento mucho Tamiko-san!

Siguiendo más allá, me gustaría decir que este es mi primer intento de AU como tal, no se si logré atrapar a los personajes dentro de humanos, no se si Thor sigue siendo rayos y centellas y si Loki conserva todo ese poder magnético que intento transmitir, porque esto es un AU, intenté hacerlos unos chicos, estudiantes, comunes, y creo que ese es el problema fundamental, para mi es muy duro hacerlos comunes, y tengo miedo de no haberlo logrado.

En cuanto a la canción… siempre me ha gustado mucho, y tampoco se si logré hacer que el fic fuera musical la verdad es que tengo mil inseguridades respecto a este fanfiction y puede que se deba a que no lo publiqué cuando terminé.

Como sabrán, tengo que pasar mis trabajos por las manos de mi Beta, ella trabaja rápido y siempre logra cosas magnificas en un suspiro, pero a mi esos pequeños espacios de tiempo, en donde se borra el placer de haber terminado la historia me lleno de miedos, y constantemente tengo la sensación de que no debería volver a escribir ._. Así que si este fic es basura, lo siento mucho, y si por el contrario, les gusta… Dioses, déjenme amarlos.

Debería decir que el 'songfic' no empieza inmediatamente, es decir, como quise hacer una historia completa, siempre tengo que hacer un preludio, así que el primer drabble no forma parte como tal del sonfic, ya lo verán, es más bien como una contextualización, para que más o menos entiendan en donde los estoy poniendo dentro del mundo.

Por el momento, solo voy a decir que hay porno de más de diez paginas de word, y muchos besos. Ya saben, me gusta hacer que se besen.

¡Viva la tensión sexual!

Le recomiendo que oigan esta canción mientras leen, después de todo, sobre esta canción va todo el fic: Always, by Blink 182.

Aquí les dejo esta vuelta…

* * *

**When Blink 182 is playing, you shut the fuck up.**

La familia Odinson es un revoltijo de ramas en un árbol genealógico que se anuncia infinito. Aparentemente, y por voz de Frigga, Thor y Loki deberían ser algún tipo de parientes lejanos, unidos por un tío político adoptado, hace un par de generaciones.

Y no es que sean propiamente parecidos, ni que sus rastros familiares hayan estado unidos y sin asperezas, pero por alguna fuerza cósmica, más allá del entendimiento de muchos, siempre han estado extrañamente cercanos, girando en la órbita del otro inconscientemente; cruzándose en clases en la preparatoria, viéndose lejanamente en un descanso, sonriéndose en reuniones familiares, encontrándose en el gimnasio a mitad de la noche o ebrios en alguna fiesta en común.

Últimamente andan más juntos que nunca en la universidad.

Loki y Thor han coincidido con un par de materias y en dos cursos adicionales, se han hablado un par de veces entre clase y clase, han comido juntos en los espacios libres y poco a poco se han ido acostumbrando al otro.

-Loki ¿tienes un resaltador?

-En el bolsillo pequeño de la maleta.

-Gracias.

Incluso, se han descubierto a si mismos, con las manos en la masa; estudiando para exámenes que no tienen en común e invitándose a cine, como si mucha cosa.

-Jamás imagine que te gustara más Harry Potter que Hermione.

Hasta tan allá va la proximidad, que un día Loki termina por descubrir que Thor es gay o mejor dicho 'casi heterosexual'. No hay que decirlo en voz alta, pero mierda, eso si que es raro.

-Siempre pensé que te iba bien con las chicas.

-Me va _bien_, pero no me_ enamoran_.

-¿Un polvo?

-O dos.- Y Thor se ríe.

En realidad, se vuelven cómplices de a trompicones, se hacen amigos por una especie extraña, de esa afinidad que llama a los opuestos. Loki conquista la diversión de Thor con sus bromas inteligentes, sus chistes secos en el momento indicado y su juicio sano permanente; Thor se gana el cariño de Loki a punta de arranques de ánimo y juergas entre semana.

-¡No Thor!, mañana tenemos clase de seis.

-¡Vamos Loki! Volstagg compró Vodka.

-¿Vodka? ¡¿Sabes como vas a amanecer mañana?!

-Puedo no dormir, si ese es el caso.

-Cristo bendito.

Pero al final lo logra, Thor lo arrastra y Loki empieza a desenvolverse en las _aulas _(los bares)externas de la universidad con mas familiaridad. Tanto así que los estudiantes de las otras facultades empiezan a unirlo al combo más popular de la universidad.

'_Los magníficos'_

Fandral se burla diciendo que ese es un apodo barato para no llamarlos: _'Los hijos de puta'. _

El combo de los magníficos, en todo su esplendor, esta conformado por: '_los tres guerreros' _apodados así después de aguantar tres días y cuatro noches sin dormir y a punta de cerveza. Sus nombres: Fandral, intento de estudiante de Ingeniería de telecomunicaciones y practicante de esgrima cuando no esta ebrio o en clase; Volstagg, estudiante casi decente de Ingeniería mecánica y profesor por aclamación en la facultad de culinaria; al final, Hogun, tal vez el más centrado, estudiante aplicado de Ingeniería civil y, ¿por qué no? DJ improvisado en las parrandas de viernes. A ellos se une Sif _'la hechicera' _apodada de esa forma desde que hizo rendir entre veinte personas dos litros de whisky dejándolos a todos ebrios como resultado, menuda y atractiva, estudiante de Relaciones internacionales (o _intersexuales _como le dicen en la universidad) y practicante de judo de tiempo completo.

Luego de ellos cae el golpe maestro: Thor, estudiante resignado y moribundo de Ingeniería eléctrica, apodado _'el dios de los truenos' _por su físico de estatua griega y por haber causado un corto circuito general en toda la universidad, solo para saltarse el examen final de cálculo integral. Cuando el tiempo da para más que estudio y alcohol, Thor va al gimnasio y persigue a Loki por la biblioteca; el último cree ser el único con bajo perfil, pero se equivoca, lo llaman a sus espaldas _'el dios del engaño', _por tener más seguidoras que el grupo pastoral universitario y por haber hecho que los profesores se comieran su carita de 'yo no fui' mientras instalaba un par de bombas molotov con explosión controlada en las aulas de física tres y cálculo infinitesimal, es estudiante de Ingeniería química, y sin exagerar, hasta el decano de la facultad considera que Loki tiene algo de brujo.

En la encuesta semestral, esa encuesta que todos saben que se hace pero de la que nadie conoce la fuente, se decidió que él mas macho de los cinco es (absolutamente) Sif, el más atractivo Thor, el más fiestero Fandral, el más derrochador Volstagg, el más brillante Loki y él más mujeriego (quien lo diría) Hogun.

El apunte final (a manos de los estudiantes de estadística) dice que: Sif no le tiene miedo a las cucarachas y además se las arregla para noquear a cualquier malandro, Thor, a veces va a clase en pijama y sigue siendo icono sexual, Fandral es el anfitrión de una de cada tres fiestas, Volstagg es siempre quien compra el trago para las masas, Loki es quien se encarga de la logística y además nunca deja una materia en menos de cuatro punto ocho (estuvo cerca del puesto del más atractivo), y Hogun es quien, calladamente, más chicas consecutivas ha tenido a lo largo del último mes.

Loki y en general el combo, ignoran (tal vez Sif no tanto), su influencia sobre el estudiantado, y mucho más, las palabras de la decana de psicología, a la que un estudiante inescrupuloso un día le pregunto que pensaba sobre Loki y Thor.

-Que están que follan, eso pienso.

Porque si, al parecer todos se dan cuenta menos ellos dos.

Se tratan como familia, _como no_, hablan como amigos de toda la vida y usualmente se encuentran caminando solos y enredados en alguna conversación sin sentido, dando vueltas infinitas por la universidad, e incentivando a las chicas calenturientas que apoyan el movimiento de libertad sexual de la universidad.

-Yo siempre he creído que esos tíos sembraban marihuana en sus jardines.

La risa de Loki rebota entre las paredes de la facultad de humanidades, Thor esta señalando un cartel que anuncia una obra de teatro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Por favor Loki! Para escribir 'sueño de una noche de verano' o preguntarle si 'ser o no ser' a una calavera, lo mínimo que hay que fumar es María.

Y Loki se vuelve a reír, sin notar las mariposas ebrias en su estómago y sin querer prestar atención al ritmo desbocado de su corazón cuando Thor lo jala de la cintura, para llevarlo a donde las chicas de Lingüística enseñan gráficamente la importancia de _usar bien la lengua._

En realidad, ni Loki ni Thor se dan cuenta de las _cosas_ hasta pasado un tiempo, y cuando todos en las universidad están esperando (desesperadamente), el estallido magnífico en el que van a terminar haciendo el amor en la zona verde.

Es Loki él que, con aterrorizado gesto, se da cuenta primero; lo nota en medio de una rutinaria y espectacular demostración pública de tensión sexual:

-¡Eh, Sif! ¿Cuál es el quinto elemento?

-¿El amor?

-No tonta ¡El bromo!

El chiste escolar de Volstagg le arranca una carcajada a Loki, y la expresión de _'metete tu chiste por el culo' _de Sif, le arranca otra.

-Que chiste más estúpido.- Thor tenía que apuntar algo, Loki se gira un momento de su llamativa enciclopedia para darle una mirada.- Fue un chiste imbécil, de verdad.

-No lo entendiste, ¿verdad, Thor?

-Es que fue muy tonto.

-No, no lo fue, fue gracioso.

-¡Fue una idiotez sobre una película!

-¡Fue sobre la tabla periódica en realidad! ¿La conoces? Usualmente uno la ve en el colegio.

-No tengo tiempo para pensar en tablitas maricas, Loki-ta.

-Mi carrera es sobre esa 'tablita marica', Thor-cido.

-Mi carrera es sobre electricidad, me valen madre tus compuestos químicos, los voltios están mejor que tú, ¿sabes por qué?

Y ahí esta, es una mirada tensa, que se sostiene, densa y que no deja espacio para nada más, ni para el aire. El ambiente se calienta y Loki siente que los ojos de Thor lo queman, es extraño, porque siente ganas de darle un _bailao_, un buen puño en su cara bonita para que se le quite lo ignorante, pero también siente esas ganas húmedas por debajo de la ropa, esas ganas de hacer que pida perdón entre gemidos y risas de placer. Loki se aterroriza tarde, sabe muy bien lo que eso significa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por loca.

La risa le baila en los labios a Thor pero Loki es quien se ríe primero, se ríe porque ese insulto es una forma evolucionada de terminar una discusión, se ríe porque Thor le revuelve el cabello mientras suelta la carcajada, y sobre todo se ríe con esa risa de resignación, esa risa de cuando se sabe que se esta _jo-di-do._

Thor se da cuenta después, en uno de esos días catastróficos en los que incluso él debe hacer trabajos, se da cuenta entre Maxwell y 'I miss you' de Blink 182, a eso de las cinco y cuarenta de la tarde.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the back-_

-Loki, ¿Donde tienes el lápiz?

-¡Shhhhhh!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando Blink 182 suena, tú te callas tu puta boca.- Thor no tiene tiempo de reacción, Loki sonríe con esas sonrisas congeladas de _'que te den si no me haces caso'; _normalmente esa expresión le causa gracia, porque tiene algo de ese sarcasmo que Loki hace disfrutable todo el tiempo, una sonrisa y un insulto… Pero esta vez algo es diferente, porque la sonrisa de Loki le seca la boca y hay algo que lo tienta a arrastrarse hasta donde él esta, sacarlo de su informe de laboratorio y morderle esa boca con la que le acaba de insultar, Thor no puede evitar sentirse incómodo, atraído, poseído.

Es como tener una piedra en el zapato que no deja caminar bien, pero más bien es como tener a Loki entrando en el corazón, Thor se atraganta sobre su trabajo de cálculo.

_Mierda._

La coquetería es la magia de los sentidos, así que Thor y Loki andan por ahí libremente entre campus y auditorios, haciéndose el amor con la mirada, empujándose más de lo necesario, haciendo insinuaciones sexuales que no vienen al caso en cualquier lugar, y en fin, siendo ellos, frente a todo el mundo, a cualquier hora.

-A veces me pregunto porque soy tan bueno en la cama.

-Comprendo Fandral, yo a veces me pregunto porque se besar tan bien.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes besar bien, Thor?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe qué, Loki?

-Si eres tan amable.

-Ustedes dos debería conseguir una habitación.

Fandral lo dice un poco enserio, hasta él se siente absorbido por esa extraña vibra sexual de sus amigos, es como si de un momento a otro fueran a empezar una orgia en media plaza universitaria, pero no hacen nada, solo se miran un rato más, con toda esa fuerza que concentra los voltios de Thor y cada uno de los elementos de la tabla periódica de Loki.

De hecho, toda la universidad sucumbe bajo esa presión sexual, y además, como caídos del cielo, llegan los exámenes de final de semestre.

Abiertamente, un día, Sif discute con todos, que los baños de mujeres de su facultad son en realidad un antro de masturbación.

También lo son los baños de la facultad de ingenierías, y no solo es masturbación, sino sexo público y comunitario, amor para todos y dispensador de condones en la entrada.

Aun así, nadie nota tan seriamente la presión masiva, ni el libido por el tejado de los edificios, como lo notan Thor y Loki, el día que quedan en la cafetería para estudiar un poco alguna cosa que en verdad no quieren repasar.

Solo tienen ganas de verse, se rebuscan la excusa y la hora.

Seis de la tarde, cafetería del último piso del edificio de ciencia y tecnología, Loki acaba de salir de la biblioteca, tiene un par de libros que no va a leer hasta la semana que entra.

Seis y cinco de la tarde, ascensor del mismo edificio, Thor acaba de pasar por la confitería del frente y esta mascando algo de un chicle con sabor a mojito, tiene en la mano un par de fotocopias con ejercicios que saben a mierda.

El tiempo se pone de acuerdo en el universo, y como si algún dios decretara que para los enamorados hay banda sonora, Thor y Loki sacan sus reproductores de música en el mismo segundo, ponen la reproducción aleatoria al tiempo y con la misma mano, buscan entre los artistas de sus respectivas listas, Thor sale del ascensor, se tropieza con una chica, el tiempo es exacto para que Loki avance los nombres por B que tiene de más y en el momento preciso en que la chica de la distribuidora deja caer un suspiro de cansancio, ambos dan play a la misma canción.

Cuando Thor cruza la puerta de la cafetería y pone su reproductor en el bolsillo, una moneda oprime el botón que activa la reproducción repetida de una sola canción. El mp3 de Loki tiene la opción activada desde un día antes, Loki lo configuro asi para memorizar unas fórmulas que él mismo grabo y puso a repetir durante un par de horas.

La canción empieza a sonar para no dejar de hacerlo nunca.

**I've been here, before, a few times.**

Cuando la batería y el bajo empiezan a sonar y Thor se atraviesa en su campo de visión, es cuando Loki nota en realidad la magnitud de la situación, cuando nota en realidad en lo que esta metido, en que todo es más grande que él mismo.

Loki ha estado en este mismo lugar, antes, unas pocas veces.

Este es su puesto favorito de una cafetería que ha visitado apenas unas cinco veces desde que entró en la universidad, y esta es tal vez la cuarta vez que Loki siente esa bola de pelos en la garganta, esos nervios que lo hacen temblar y la sensación extraña de que el calor se multiplica, y su corazón cobra vida espontánea e independiente.

Es una de esas pocas veces en la vida de Loki en las que él ha querido estar con alguien. _Estar. _No solo tener sexo, sino _estar con Thor. _

Aunque ni él mismo lo sepa todavía.

Antes, cuando lo vivió en el colegio, fue más hormonal, más infantil, menos intenso, más femenino. Porque siempre fueron chicas.

Loki todavía recuerda algo de cada una, de sus pocas novias, de las pocas personas que lograron penetrar en su entonces inexpugnable defensa contra la sociedad. La más importante se llama Sigyn, cabello oscuro, carácter templado.

Fueron novios apenas un año y medio y él le debe la mayoría de las experiencias sexuales de su vida.

Loki recuerda con fuerza el momento en que decidió declararse, en que quiso decirle que le gustaba la forma en que su cabello se rizaba cuando ella lo ponía detrás de sus orejitas diminutas, cuando quiso decirle que se moría por darle un beso, o por saber a que sabia su piel a media noche y después de hacer el amor. Recuerda claramente las mariposas en el estómago y la sensación de fin del mundo.

Cuando Thor se sienta, Loki siente rinocerontes en el estómago y una sensación abrumadora de apocalipsis universal.

-¿Qué hay? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien.

Loki ha estado aquí, en la misma cafetería, en el mismo instante abismal donde tiene que decidir si arriesgarlo todo o soportar la implosión.

_Te necesito Thor._

-¿Cómo estuvo la clase de física?

-Y una mierda y media.

Unas pocas veces, pero ninguna con tanta fuerza.

**& I'm quite aware we're dying.**

Thor tuvo que negarse a si mismo muchas veces el gusto de estarse enamorando de Loki, lo hizo sobretodo porque la heterosexualidad suya parecía incorruptible, magnífica, casi dominante.

Cosa irónica.

Igual, el tiempo y la voz de Loki pesan más la final, y una vez se ha cruzado el borde que delinea la amistad, ya se esta jodido, se quiera o no. Thor tuvo que empezar a vivir con eso, a convivir con la tentación y con esa facilidad de Loki para corresponder a todas sus bromas.

Tal vez todo habría sido un poco menos intenso si no hubiese muerto el perro de toda la vida, el perro olvidado que vivía en la casa de campo a la que hacía años no iba. Thor recuerda ese perro porque tal vez fue su primer amigo, y casi seguramente, fue el primero en saber que le parecía más interesante el galán de la novela que la chica en ropa interior.

El día que el perro murió, su padre dio un suspiro largo y en uno de esos arranques de poeta que le saben dar de vez en cuando, dijo con aire nostálgico:

-Mierda, y pensar que nos estamos muriendo.

Thor no sabría explicar que tan hondo le calo eso en su momento. Y tampoco sabría explicar que tan hondo le cala cada vez que esta con Loki, porque cada vez que lo ve y habla con él _maldita sea, _ es que no puede dejar de pensarlo, es un intenso y agrio _me estoy muriendo y no he podido besarlo, me estoy muriendo y no he podido abrazarlo después de hacerle el amor, me estoy muriendo y no le he pedido que por favor, por favor, que muera conmigo._

-¿En que piensas?

Loki alza una ceja, como si le reclamara por irse en pensamientos raros, Thor se derrite, y es a lo mejor porque Loki le da un sorbo a esa malteada que acaban de pedir y la crema se le pega a los labios.

-En sexo.

-¡Eso si que es raro en ti!

-Hay que variar.

_Señor Dios._

**& your hands they shake with goodbyes.**

-¿Crees que deberíamos estudiar en mi casa? Me carga la música del local…

-Como tú quieras, igual, no creo que estudie mucho al final.

Loki se toma su momento para ponerse de pie, para acomodarse el cabello que no se ha querido cortar y para guardar los libros en su maleta. Hay un paquetito allí dentro, una bolsita rosa con un cordoncillo rojo, Loki lo saca de la maleta, intenta adivinar que es por la forma, pero al final sin poder resistir lo abre.

Lubricante.

Y un par de condones.

'_Espero que os sirva, tortolitos'._

Letra de Hogun, a Loki le hierve la sangre, de vergüenza, no de ira. Thor se acerca y cuando ve lo que contiene la bolsita deja salir una risa extraña, si Loki no estuviera tan fuera de sí, a lo mejor habría notado nerviosismo, acaloro.

-¡Adiós Thor!

-¡Adiós Lucy!

No es que Thor no sea abiertamente gay, es solo que la palabra gay a lo mejor no le encaja, Thor es sexual y punto, las chicas siguen despidiéndose y Thor sigue llamándolas por su nombre, agitando las manos amablemente e intentando ligárselas, de paso.

A Loki eso le causa una extraña sensación oscura que le pesa sobre la columna vertebral.

_Perras._

-¿Vamos?

-Claro.

Thor le quita su maleta de las manos y se la carga, lo hace con tanta naturalidad que por un segundo fugaz Loki es consciente de todo el terreno que se han cedido mutuamente, por ese segundo Loki comprende que los molesten, e incluso se permite sentir algo de orgullo por ello, un orgullo familiar al _mió, muy mió, no lo toquen, no lo miren._

**& I'll take you back if you'd have me.**

Thor tararea un poco de la canción, cuando pagan lo poco que compraron.

-¿Blink 182?

-Están sonando, cállate _tu puta boca._

-Oh, es verdad.

Loki sonríe, mirando el suelo, se le ve en el reflejo de sus ojos verdes que esta recordando la tarde en que le dijo que se callará, Thor recuerda muy bien esa tarde, como recordará siempre que Loki prefiere la música a todo volumen mientras viaja, y las malteadas de frutos rojos. Apuntes para la vida, cosas con las que Thor convive sin notarlo.

-Estaba pensando, Loki…

-¿Uhn?

-Es bueno… Esto de haberte conocido mejor.

-Oh… Sí, ha estado bien.

_No me dejes nunca, ¿si?_

-¿Nos vamos a abrazar ahora Thor?

Thor se tiene que reír, aunque bien habría podido decir que sí, porque no habría estado mal abrazarlo, mientras caminaban de paso al ascensor, al lado de un Loki con su ropa de estudiante que tal vez bebe un poco más de la cuenta, y su cabello de niño independiente.

Thor sabe por instinto de supervivencia que esas cosas no se deben pensar, porque una vez se piensan ya se está lejos de cualquier redención, pero igual lo piensa, porque es Loki.

Piensa que no importa lo que pueda pasar, se siente capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa, se siente capaz de perseguir a Loki, con sus jeans gastados y su piel blanca, hasta el fin del mundo.

**So here I am I'm trying.**

Caminan muy despacio, como si no quisieran llegar a las puertas del ascensor, hablando de alguna cosa que a Loki poco le importa, porque cuando Thor respira y esta haciendo mucho calor, algo se hunde un poco en su pecho y la camisa se rinde contra la piel.

-¿Crees que es buena idea si me salto la clase de mañana para descansar un poco antes del examen?

-Disculpa, ¿decías?

-Bájate de la nube Loki, decía que no voy a entrar a clase mañana temprano.

-¿Fiesta?

-No tengo planes, pero quiero dormir antes de hacer el examen.

-Ya veo…

-¿Tienes planes de fiesta tú?

-Perdón, ¿qué cosa?

-¡Mierda! ¿Pero en que piensas?

-En nada.

_En ti Thor, en que tienes el cabello suelto y no dejas de tocarte el cuello cuando hablas, es casi tortuoso, ¿sabias?_

-¿Nada?

-En… Creo que voy a ver porno en casa, si no te importa.

-Oh, no, adelante…

Como si hiciera falta el porno.

**So here I am, are you ready?**

-Que horror, este clima.

-¿No te agrada el calor?

-No, a menos que pueda andar desnudo todo el día.

Al instante la mente de Thor genera imágenes, tanto calor que Loki anda desnudo por todas partes, tanto calor que Loki se sienta con las piernas abiertas, como siempre, pero desnudo; tanto calor que Loki se refresca con algo de agua, las gotas se le resbalan por la piel, por toda la piel, porque esta desnudo…

Se le hace agua la boca.

Y se queda mirando los sápidos, distraído en algún punto de la puerta del ascensor y el botón donde Loki acaba de hacer presión.

-¿Sigues pensando en sexo?

Thor se muerde los labios cuando voltea a ver a Loki, la expresión del último es perversa, las ganas de arrancarle amor a besos es sofocante, Thor libera una sonrisa nada más, esas sonrisas que aparentemente no dicen nada, pero que son un pozo de deseos.

-Es que no lo puedo evitar…

Hay una risita de complicidad ahí, y Thor se permite ilusionarse un momento con que es la complicidad que él quiere, pero luego se intenta aterrizar un poco, Loki es poco dado a experimento sexuales con cualquier persona, y más si es un _persono. _

Su Loki seguirá siendo heterosexual hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, y si eso pasa, seguramente Thor va a terminar atacándolo en alguna esquina, salvajemente.

**Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you.**

La puerta del ascensor se abre y Loki pasa un trago complicado cuando ve que esta solo, desierto, desocupado.

_Disponible._

Entran, Thor es quien oprime el botón y las puertas se cierran.

Loki piensa que habría que ser ciego para no notar su embarazo, su descomposición. O habría que estar en las mismas condiciones.

Ante esa idea, Loki se aventura a mirar a Thor, a des-tensionar un poco, pero se encuentra con la mirada de Thor en el camino, obviamente ya lo había estado observando, Loki se siente un tato _muy_ desnudo, descubierto.

-Cuando era niño me daban miedo los ascensores.- Loki rompe el silencio, con un apunte tonto.

-A mi me emocionaban, me hacían pensar en las películas de acción, ya sabes, siempre hay ascensores y gente con armas…

Y Loki sostiene la mirada, pretendiendo que es solo eso, una mirada.

-Yo recuerdo los ascensores de las películas en otro tipo de escenas.

Thor sonríe, atravesándolo con esos ojos azules brillantes.

-Y después dices que yo soy el pervertido Loki, ¡tú no piensas en nada más!

-Son los exámenes… y el calor.

-También soy yo, no lo niegues.

Loki se sobresalta al principio, pero no tarda en notar que Thor lo dice jugando, echándose flores, haciéndose el importante.

-Ya quisieras.

Thor no contesta, solo lo mira, y Loki lo mira también, una mirada importante, porque la sostienen mucho tiempo, más del saludable, del ético, del _amistoso. _

La mente de Loki vuela con la temperatura, y cada vez que parpadea los flashes de imágenes obscenas lo bombardean, continúan mirándose, sin decir palabras, no tan lejos, menos cerca de lo que podrían.

Loki imagina que el espacio se rompe, que Thor lo hace tirarse al suelo y que se frotan, que se tocan bajo la ropa, que Thor le muerde el cuello, las orejas, lo labios; _'me excitas, Loki' _diría él, _'¿Qué tanto?' _y en el mundo infinito de los sueños despierto, se besarían, se revolverían en el cuerpo del otro hasta terminar, cansados y mojados de tanto tocarse.

La puerta del ascensor se abre demasiado rápido para el antojo de Loki, y es casi a regañadientes que se mueve de su lugar y le despega los ojos a Thor.

**Always.**

Un paso fuera del ascensor y Thor se sofoca del aire del mundo exterior, del aire en donde no esta Loki sosteniéndole la mirada, con esa intensidad que lo hace sentir que falta o que sobra el suelo.

Se arrastran fuera de la facultad, y la magia del elevador se desvanece tan rápido como vino, terminan hablando de alguna cosa que no importa tanto como todas las ganas que tiene Thor de morderle la boca.

-¿Quieres un chocolate, Loki?

-Sí por favor.

-¿Hay algún momento en el día en que no quieras comer chocolate?

-Lo dudo.

-¿Siempre quieres chocolate?

-Siempre.

_Si te derrito el chocolate sobre la piel, ¿también te gustaría?_

-El chocolate es afrodisiaco, ¿no?

-Eso dicen Thor, pero sinceramente nunca me he masturbado porque un chocolate me ponga caliente…

La carcajada es difícil de contener, Thor se ríe mientras Loki muerde el chocolate en barra, debe reírse, porque es posible que de no hacerlo termine pidiéndole que se masturbe después de comerse el chocolate, solo por la curiosidad de ver como la hace, como para saber si el afrodisiaco en realidad funciona con el espectador del comensal.

A lo mejor es así.

No hablan mucho mientras atraviesan la universidad, se miran de vez en cuando y Thor se lamenta de no tener ese don de las palabras que facilita romper silencios que empiezan a ser bochornosos.

-Habla de algo, maldita sea, siento que somos un par de novios tímidos, me des…

Thor se atraganta cuando reconoce las palabras que acaba de decir, gira el cuello y cuando se topa con las mejillas rojas y los ojos abiertos de Loki, ya no se lamenta tanto, aunque sigue sintiendo que fue un poco imprudente.

-No sé que decir, estaba pensando en que mis padres salieron ayer a otro viaje de negocios y no sé cuando vuelvan, así que la casa esta sola…

Eso suena raro, Thor entrecierra los ojos y sonríe con su maldad ensayada de toda la vida, Loki parece notar sus palabras.

-Es decir, debe estar hecha un caos, no he organizado nada…

-No hay problema.

_Carajo, Loki._

**Kiss you, taste you, all night.**

Cuando por fin pasa el autobús, se encuentran con que los únicos puestos disponibles, son esos que están en la última fila, y en el medio. No ventanas y completa incomodidad. Las sillas los obligan a quedar pegados de costado.

Loki intenta concentrarse en otra cosa, como en la gente de su alrededor, pero no es nada llamativa, luego prueba con la música olvidada de sus auriculares.

Blink 182, a todo volumen, como soundtrack del momento en que Thor se estira para abrir la ventana y deja a la vista algo de todo eso que tiene debajo de la camisa.

-Te matas en el gimnasio, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que no, hago rutina de niña.

-Estas jugando.

-No, es verdad. No me queda tiempo, no hago tanto como podría.

-Te conservas bien entonces…- Loki oscila un momento, luego Thor lo pone peor, para variar.

-Es el buen sexo, tonifica los músculos.

Loki no se puede privar de una risa fruto del mal pensamiento.

-¿Qué músculos?

-Si quieres, cuando lleguemos a casa te enseño.

-¿De verdad?

-Los pone todos… duros, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿De que clase de ejercicios hablas, Thor?

-De cadera, como es natural.

-¡Oh por Dios!

Loki se ríe, ese juego de insinuarse mutuamente es una costumbre a la que Loki ha empezado a tomar mucho afecto.

-En realidad, hay muchas formas de hacer esos ejercicios Loki, incluso hay unos que se hacen con la boca y tam…

-¡¿PUEDEN GUARDAR SILENCIO, DEGENERADOS?! Respeten, ¡aquí hay niños!

Una señora de algún puesto adelante truena, Loki y Thor se dedican una mirada cómplice, al borde de la risa.

**Always.**

El problema de esa mirada que se dedican, es que nunca termina.

Es la versión resucitada de la mirada del ascensor, solo que mucho más cerca.

Thor tiene que sostenerse del mango de la silla para sentir algún soporte y no rendirse a la tentación de cerrarle los ojos a Loki con un beso.

Un beso que esos labios exigen. Thor se muere queriéndolo mucho, mirando como las pupilas de Loki se dilatan sin que haya ninguna oscuridad. Si alguna vez Thor se hubiera prestado más a la reflexión, habría recordado, como dato de bolsillo, que eso es sinónimo de excitación. Pero no lo recuerda, porque esta perdido.

En la línea de los pómulos del rostro de Loki, en la línea de los labios semi-abiertos, en las pestañas negras y largas, en la expresión relajada de las cejas y la caída del cabello.

Thor idea mil y un formas de hacerle el amor ahí en donde está.

Podría desvestirlo con una sola mano si fuera necesario, podría no parar de besarlo hasta venirse, podría susurrarle rimas melosas al oído una vez hubiese terminado, podría hacerlo frente a todos los que están en autobús, porque al fin y al cabo no le importa ninguno de ellos.

Solo le importa Loki, Loki y Loki.

Se miran, mucho tiempo, tanto que Thor olvida porque empezaron a mirarse, porque siguen haciéndolo y porque no pararán de hacerlo.

Los parpados de Loki caen de vez en cuando, y Thor podría congelar esos momentos por el placer de vivir en ellos por siempre.

Thor besa a Loki, lo desviste y termina por hacerle el amor, solo con los ojos, sin mover un dedo de donde esta y casi aguantando la respiración. El bus gira y se pierde entre las calles de la cuidad, y Thor sigue haciéndole el amor a Loki, solo con la mirada, con cada milímetro de su piel que declara que no aguanta más, que ruega por un poco de esa otra piel blanca y que al parecer siempre esta fría.

Thor quiere frotarse contra Loki hasta que entre en calor, o hasta que Loki lo congele con el frío de su piel. O tal vez hasta que exploten, o hasta que se evaporen, o alguna cosa. Thor quiere estar más cerca, más allá de ese contacto necesario por las sillas en donde tuvieron que sentarse.

-¡Todos los guapos son maricas, te lo dije!

Las palabras de una chica que Thor no mira, porque sus ojos solo pueden ver con claridad a Loki, son las que lo sacan del trance.

Están pasando frente a la casa de Loki cuando Thor rompe la mirada y lo toma del brazo para que salgan del autobús.

**& I'll miss your laugh, your smile.**

Mientras Loki abre la puerta de su casa, se pregunta si tal vez lo que siente por Thor no es solo una atracción sexual pasajera.

Se lo pregunta en base a lo que acaba de pasar en el autobús.

No tiene idea de que pudo estar pensado Thor durante ese tiempo, pero de lo que esta seguro Loki es que podría haberse tocado ahí, con los ojos de Thor encima, de esa forma, frente a todo el mundo.

Thor guarda un silencio torpe y pesado, como si de nuevo no supiera como hacer encajar las palabras. Loki tampoco puede hablar, y es porque las palabras sonarían demasiado brutas, serian sucias, les faltaría peso y grandeza después de una mirada mutua de ese calibre.

-No te burles Loki.

-¿De qué me iba a burlar?

-Es solo que estaba pensando…

Loki se inquieta, porque Thor parece chiquito cuando voltea para hablarle, parece muchos años menor, inocente, frágil.

-No es nada, olvídalo.

-¡No, dime!

-No sabes que iba a decir.

-¡Por eso mismo!

-Es una estupidez, déjalo.

-Yo decido que es una estupidez…

-Pensaba que si por alguna razón nos separáramos… Te echaría mucho de menos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué piensas en eso?

-¡No lo sé! Solo se me cruzó, pensé que estoy acostumbrado a que me invites a almorzar, si dejas de hacerlo, posiblemente muera de hambre.

Es un argumento tonto, pero Loki siente ganas de abrazarlo tan fuerte que sus brazos no podrían reflejar la fuerza que le gustaría. Cuando Thor sale con cosas como esa Loki no sabe como actuar, porque es muy de repente, es un golpe de afecto que Loki no esta acostumbrado a recibir.

¿Y si Thor y su sonrisa de malas intenciones no estuvieran más?

Un par de segundos tarda Loki en imaginar una vida en la que lo relacionado con Thor desaparece, y solo es allí, cuando se da cuenta de todo lo que ha empezado a quererlo.

**I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me.**

Loki lanza su maleta en el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Thor le dedica una mirada de circunstancias y se maldice por su buena puntería para ir y enamorarse por allí.

-¿Sabes como sonó eso?

-¿No puedes dejar de lado las referencias sexuales, Thor?

-Yo soy una referencia sexual.

Loki pone en blanco los ojos y Thor se ríe, es bonito cuando Loki hace eso, porque parece iracundo, pero es como si se tragara toda su rabia y dejara que él hiciera lo que quisiera, solo por ser él.

Eso hace sentir a Thor importante, y eso se siente lindo. Da una sensación tibia en el pecho.

-Está bien si vemos una película que nos haga dormir.

-Apoyo la idea.

Tal vez lo único bueno de la época de exámenes es que ya no hay trabajos, así que _hay _tiempo para reponer las horas de sueño. Thor tiene el plan interno de esperar y ver un rato a Loki dormir, luego, ¿por qué no?, dormir un poco a su lado.

-¿Alguna idea de la película que quieres ver?

-Cualquier cosa que no sea porno está bien.

La mirada de Loki es curiosa, Thor tiene que reírse.

-El porno no me deja dormir, es obvio ¿no?

-A mi el porno si me hace dormir…

Loki deja caer la voz, como si no hubiese terminado la frase. Thor se inclina un poco, sentado como esta.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo me hace dormir?- Thor asiente con profesionalismo. –Es normal, mientras veo porno me masturbo, después de que me… después de que termino, es fácil quedar dormido…

-Oh, si, entiendo…

-¿Entonces que quieres ver?

-El porno no estaría mal…

-Creo que una comedia romántica estará bien por ahora.

Loki sonríe y busca alguna película entre una caja.

-¿Romántica?

-De verdad quiero dormir Thor.

De hecho la película si es como para dormir. Loki se estira en el sofá, deliciosamente, desparramando todo ese cabello abundante y liso sobre los cojines. Thor se distrae con Loki y pasa por alto muchas cosas de la película.

**I'm so sick of fights, I hate them.**

-¿No tienes hambre?

Loki ha aprendido con el paso de los semestres que Thor siempre tiene hambre. Pero no es un hambre refinada como la de Volstagg, sino más bien un apetito interminable, infinito.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Cualquier cosa esta bien.

Siempre está bien cualquier cosa, Loki lo sabe.

-Soy poco creativo en la cocina, Thor, ¿alguna idea?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-¡Maldita sea, Thor!, entonces cocínate tu solo.

-Tranquilo Loki.

-Me enfermas.

-Está bien, no como nada.

-¡No, mierda, tienes hambre! ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que sea.

-Eres un hijo de puta, Thor.

Loki se cubre la cara con una mano, ese tipo de cosas a veces lo desesperan más rápido de lo que esta acostumbrado. Thor parece inmune a cualquier decisión y sin notarlo aparentemente, es tan abiertamente imprudente y aprovechado, que Loki duda de que no se esté dando cuenta.

-¡Ya esta bien, no comeré nada!

-¡Eres un bebé Thor!

-Y tú eres una pésima madre.

Loki se ríe, con la cara aun cubierta y sin poder evitarlo. Porque de verdad, le hace gracia, contra todas sus defensas y su ira, el chiste fuera de lugar de Thor siempre lo consigue, y Loki se rinde al final.

-Odio cuando discutimos.

-¿Si?

-Nunca llegamos a ningún acuerdo y termino por hacerte caso.

-Eso es porque estas enamorado de mi.

Y pensar que Thor lo dijo bromeando de verdad.

Cristo bendito.

**Lest start this again for real.**

Loki termina en la cocina, calentando algo de un guiso y buscando en la nevera unas tortillas.

-Thor, ¿esta bien gaseosa o quieres algo más?

-¡Como quieras!

_Será imbécil._

La verdad, Loki no es un gran maestro en la cocina, pero ha aprendido a maniobrar con estilo y más que una vez ha logrado platos muy elaborados. Lo cierto es que ha tenido que aprender a la fuerza, sus padres empezaron a viajar y dejarlo solo cuando solo tenía catorce, y el dinero que le dejaban no siempre alcanzaba para ir de restaurante en restaurante. Así que se las apaña de alguna forma para armar una comida decente para dos personas.

Es algo así como carne y un guisado de verduras tibio, arepuelas para envolver el guiso y té helado.

No queda nada mal y Thor hace muy buena cara cuando lo ve.

-¿Qué le pusiste, mamá?

-Mucho amor.

El sarcasmo de sus palabras al parecer le resulta muy gracioso a Thor, que se demora un rato en recobrar la compostura y empezar a comer. Loki se siente a gusto consigo mismo cuando algo así pasa. Es natural, su sarcasmo, sus sátiras y sus constantes ironías son cosa de toda su vida; cuando divierten a Thor, Loki siente que tal vez no es tan mala persona como siempre ha creído.

En realidad, Thor le causa una sensación extraña indefinible en palabras, pero que le hace pensar que a lo mejor puede reiniciar a vivir su vida, de una vez por todas, y hacerlo bien.

Thor se mete el plato de comida en cuatro o cinco zarpadas. Loki utiliza el tenedor con elegancia y no se apresura. Sus modales son el fruto de un duro ritual de auto entrenamiento de las buenas maneras durante toda su vida, sus padres no solían sacarlo a comer como las familias normales, pero cuando lo hacían o lo hacen, lo llevan a reuniones con gente adinerada que come con tantos cubiertos como los que usaría un ciempiés.

-Comes como reina de belleza.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Pareciera que te quieres follar la comida, pero en vez de eso te la metes en la boca despacio, como si doliera.

-Exageras.

-Algún día te voy a enseñar a comer como es debido, Loki.

-¿Comer como es debido?

-Te voy a hacer hombre.

No es que Loki quiera pensar en lo que eso significa, es solo que se toma casi todo el vaso de té de un solo sorbo y luego come tan apresuradamente, que da la impresión de que tiene ganas de ir al baño y no de comer.

-Eso esta mejor…

Thor se toma la libertad de reírse, sin notar lo que acaba de decir.

**So here I am I'm trying.**

Thor se mete en la cocina a mirar a Loki mientras lava la loza.

Y también para intentar ponerle un delantal, por supuesto.

-¡Vamos Loki!

-¡Olvídalo!

Forcejean un rato, y como casi siempre, Thor gana y logra envolverlo dentro de la tela.

-No te ves tan mal.

La risa de Loki son solo golpes forzados de la voz, como quien quiere ser muy irónico, agrio. Thor se ríe de verdad, y es porque esos arranques de mal genio de Loki son muy divertidos.

Después de que la broma pierde la gracia, los dedos de Loki se roban el protagonismo del momento.

Thor jamás pensó que ver a alguien lavar los platos sucios podría ser motivo de tanta efervescencia y calor.

Loki desliza la esponja del jabón sobre los trastos con esos dedos infinitos que se confunden con la espuma. Thor imagina lo que se siente que esos dedos lo toquen debajo de la ropa y parece que hierve. Loki enjuaga cada plato por separado y lo pone a escurrir, deslizando los dedos sobre la porcelana con tal suavidad que Thor imagina que puede morder esos dedos como si fueran malvaviscos. Se le seca la boca, se agota de tanto pensar en Loki.

-¿Te aburres Thor?

-Lo intento.

La expresión de Loki es una interrogación.

-Estaba imaginando como te verías preparándome un café.

Loki entorna los ojos, y Thor sonríe, intentando que sea una buena sonrisa, de esas que a veces convencen a Loki de hacer cosas imposibles, como redactar un trabajo ajeno o conseguir la llave del apartamento de una chica para él.

A lo mejor fue una buena sonrisa, porque Loki suspira cansado y se da media vuelta.

-Algún día me vas a pagar por todo esto.

-¿En efectivo o en especie?

Loki se ríe afelpadamente, contra las estanterías.

-Explica lo del pago en especie.

-Sexo salvaje por cada taza de café.

-Vas a vivir en mi cama en ese caso.

_Ya quisiera, Loki, ya quisiera._

**So here I am, are you ready?**

Al final Loki prepara dos tazas de café bajo los atentos ojos de Thor.

Es todo un ritual, Thor podría jurar que aprende a hacer café con base a todo lo que vio. Loki puso a hervir el agua en una olleta especial, buscó entre su alacena y sacó un frasco de vidrio.

-Es colombiano.

-¿El café?

-Mis padres lo compraron en un viaje, dicen que es el mejor del mundo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es más oscuro, mas condensado, el sabor es más fuerte.

-Yo no se mucho de café…- Thor admite. La verdad es que poco le importa de donde viene el café, pero debe reconocer que le gusta la idea de un vaso con una bebida tan oscura como el cabello de Loki.

Cuando puso las cucharaditas de café granulado y el olor amargo se rego por la cocina, Thor ya estaba de antemano perdido en la curva espectacular del trasero de Loki.

_Divina providencia._

Es complicado creer que todo el tiempo ha estado ahí y que nunca lo había visto de esa forma. El pantalón se ondula y el moñito del delantal lo adorna como si fuera un regalo de Dios. Si señor, un buen culo.

Thor no aterriza hasta que Loki le pregunta si lo quiere con un poquito de miel, azúcar, leche o así nada más.

-¿Qué si lo quiero?

-El café.

-Oh, azúcar está bien.

-Genial.

La bebida si es tan oscura como el cabello de Loki, y cuando él la bebe, lo hace con una delicadeza tan elegante que Thor tiene ganas de meterse en el espacio entre el pocillo y los labios de Loki, le dan ganas al tiempo de tomarse todo su café de un solo sorbo.

_Como me gustas Loki._

-Si vamos a terminar la película, es ley que hagas crispetas.

Thor lo dice solo porque quiere seguir viendo como Loki cocina, como mueve sus manos largas y blancas entre las cosas y hace magia.

**So here I am I'm trying.**

Loki compró hace semanas un cargamento de crispetas para preparar en el microondas. Son fáciles de hacer y están rápido, Loki pensó que era práctico.

Tal vez por eso fue por lo que no se quejo cuando Thor le pidió crispetas para terminar de ver la película. Solo tendría que poner la bolsa en el horno y ya esta.

-Solo por curiosidad, Thor, ¿tú sabes como preparar unas crispetas de maíz?

-Es posible, en los paquetes siempre dice como preparar, pero prefiero que lo hagas tú.

-¿Por qué?

_Aprovechado._

-Es agradable verte cocinar.

Cuando las palabras salen de los labios de Thor, el horno empieza a funcionar. Loki baja la taza de café y da media vuelta, mirando el fondo del vaso. No es que haya sido un gran cumplido, es más, no esta seguro de si eso es un cumplido, pero no puede evitar sentir algo de vergüenza, reconoce que debe estar algo ruborizado.

-¿Gracias?

Loki levanta la mirada para ver a Thor, y lo encuentra dando el último sorbo a su café y observándolo con una expresión extrañamente concentrada, densa como lo que acaban de tomar. Algo le dice que Thor lo ha estado mirando así todo el tiempo que ha estado cocinando, y es solo que no sabe como sentirse al respecto.

Igual, no importa mucho, porque ahí esta de nuevo, Loki no lo dice, pero se siente feliz de que ahí este. Se están mirando otra vez; en silencio, a los ojos, como en el ascensor, como en el autobús.

Todo pasa a un segundo plano, los ojos de Thor se vuelven todo el mundo, azules y enormes. Loki siente el impulso de acercarse más, de verlo muy de cerca y luego cerrar los ojos mientras se atreve a besarlo, pero de nuevo solo lo hace mentalmente, porque se queda congelado en su lugar, clavado en los ojos de Thor, sepulcral silencio e intercambio de mirada tensas, como si batallaran por quien se va a rendir a hacer algo.

Loki intenta escarbar en los ojos de Thor y buscar alguna respuesta, encuentra algo, es como entrar a una casa llena de muchas cosas con la luz apagada o más bien con tanta luz que ciega.

Dentro de los ojos de Thor se estrella con un montón de comprensión, le pasa por el lado a una clase extraña de dependencia, se tropieza con algo similar al deseo pero que no distingue o no quiere distinguir. Luego, cuando casi cree haberse perdido en ese océano, el amor le hace zancadilla.

Loki quiere decir algo, o tal vez solo acercarse y tomar de la mano a Thor; y se atreve, da un paso, sosteniendo la mirada.

Pero suena el pitido del microondas que dice que ya están las crispetas.

**So here I am, are you ready?**

Thor se para de un salto.

Por un momento se ilusionó pensando que tal vez nada los interrumpiría esta vez. Cuando el contacto visual se rompe, Thor se siente fuera de lugar, no sabe que hacer ni hacia donde moverse, no sabe si decir algo, o simplemente huir.

Francamente debería decir alguna cosa, ya es notorio, evidente.

¿Pero qué es?

Algo, seguramente, pero Thor no le da nombre, porque no sabe que es lo que siente Loki, y en realidad tiene un poco de miedo de descubrirlo.

Sus meditaciones se rompen cuando ve que Loki se deshace del delantal y apaga el horno. Parece confuso, como si le hubieran robado las palabras y el aliento. Thor se acerca con la taza en la mano, la quiere poner en el lavado, y Loki esa justamente frente.

Así que simplemente se acerca y pone el pocillo detrás de Loki, sin contar con el efecto de su cercanía y con que en realidad tuvo que _arrinconarlo _para poder poner el pocillo en su sitio.

Loki se queda muy quieto, Thor lo siente respirar. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, o no por lo menos de _esta _forma, después de mirarse salvajemente.

**Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you.**

Sobra decir que Thor no sabe que hacer, y tal vez por eso es que se apoya contra el mesón de la cocina, con una mano, con miedo de alejarse y con miedo de acercarse más. Simplemente… disfrutando y sufriendo.

Thor relaja los hombros cuando Loki no se mueve ni muestra reacción aparente.

Pero están muy muy cerca, y cuando Thor ladea la cabeza y sus hombros caen, los labios de Loki rozan con la piel, allí entre el cuello y los hombros; Thor siente su piel erizarse, un escalofrió lo sacude, y en busca de algo que no tiene nombre mortal, Thor respira tan profundo que sus hombros se mueven de nuevo, y los labios de Loki vuelven a rozar contra su piel.

Su respiración termina en suspiro.

Thor se arriesga a ver hacía Loki, a indagar por su expresión.

Y lo encuentra con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y sonrojado hermosamente. Thor se acerca más, hasta que la piel de su cuello se pega a los labios de Loki, que besan y tantean la piel a su disposición.

-Loki.

-Thor.

Se abrazan, Thor lo toma del cuello con una mano mientras le da besitos a la piel que tiene a su alcance, Loki respira contra sus hombros, buscando con esos labios más piel, dejando rastros diminutos de saliva sobre la piel desnuda y atreviéndose casi con timidez a envolverlo con los brazos, a atraerlo hacía su cuerpo.

La otra mano de Thor lo jala por la cintura, y Loki se va hacía adelante, como si no pudiera resistirse al contacto.

La piel de Loki esta fría, y el espacio entre sus hombros y su cabeza parece diseñado para que Thor meta el rostro y bese, y respire, y se muera.

Loki aprieta con ambas manos sus hombros cuando Thor muerde por primera vez, de hecho se abalanza hacia adelante, Thor da un paso hacia atrás y lo jala con él.

El abrazo se vuelve una exploración en continuo movimiento, dan pasos torpes hacia adelante y hacia atrás, se deslizan las manos por la espalda, el cuello, el cabello, los brazos. Hay un momento en que Loki toma por la cintura a Thor y hunde su cabeza en el centro de su pecho, y aspira, tan profundamente que Thor se azora, es íntimo, raro. Lo hace sonreír.

-Hueles bien.

-Tu también.

No se dicen mucho, pero cuando lo hacen las voces son diferentes, Thor no puede no notar que la voz de Loki esta opaca y caliente, como si hubiese sido él quien se hubiera metido en el horno.

Hay momentos vertiginosos en donde se tocan el pecho, apoyan las palmas de las manos en el otro y las bajan un poco, Thor entierra los dedos, porque la ropa le incomoda, quiere tocar la piel fría y blanca que esta debajo de la tela, la camisa le frustra, pero Loki jadea, y ese jadeo lo hace sentir satisfecho.

**Always.**

El cuerpo de Thor es cálido, y grande. Loki se siente cubierto, a salvo.

Loki siente muchas cosas cuando las manos de Thor lo husmean, se siente deseado, atractivo, irresistible, siente que tal vez todo lo que siente por Thor, puede ser sentido de vuelta por él.

Es lindo cuando los brazos de Thor le dan la vuelta, cuando trastabillan por toda la cocina, buscándose debajo de la ropa, mendigándose besos en el cuello, jalándose el cabello. Loki siente que se dispersa la tensión, que los brazos de Thor rompen con ese peso que lo hostiga y no lo deja respirar bien cuando están juntos, es una nueva sensación de libertad.

-Hace… tiempo…

Thor lo mira, porque Loki habla, con esa voz que no es suya, habla tan avergonzado que apenas es capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Thor le levanta la cara apoyando sus dedos bajo su mentón.

-Mírame…

Loki abre los ojos, y los ojos de Thor están dilatados y vidriosos, más profundos que nunca, más cristalinos que el agua, dejando en ridículo la poesía.

-Hace tiempo quería que pasara esto.

Cuando lo dice se siente mejor, aunque la vergüenza sea tan física que no lo deje sostener la mirada por mucho.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

Loki se ríe, una risa de mucho embarazo.

-¿Desde que nos conocemos?

Thor lo abraza más fuerte y se ríe, inclinando la cabeza y besándole el cuello.

-Entonces, ¿es desde siempre?

-Siempre.

Loki suspira, un suspiro que se da cuando uno confiesa una verdad que ni siquiera conoce, porque Loki no había sido consciente de haber anhelado esto _siempre_, pero ahora que lo piensa, sí, si lo quiso siempre, a lo mejor se dio cuenta tarde.

-Yo también creo que lo quise siempre.

Thor habla a son de confesión, enterrando su cabeza entre un hombro de Loki, sin mirarlo, pero siendo tan íntimo que la mentira no tiene cabida. Un calor invade a Loki, tiene ganas de saltar de emoción y de tirarse a llorar al tiempo, es como si hiciera mucho calor y mucho frío.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre.

Se abrazan de nuevo, Loki vuelve a buscar más allá de la tela de la camisa que cubre la espalda de Thor, y él vuelve a besarle el cuello, a respirar contra él, a enfermarlo con esas caricias.

Es Loki quien toma de la mano a Thor, quien desliza sus dedos hasta muy abajo en su espalda.

Se siente raro cuando las manos de Thor se apoyan sobre sus nalgas, se siete más raro cuando Thor lo muerde y Loki tira la cabeza hacía un lado. Los dedos de Thor se entierran y aprietan.

Loki gime y Thor le da un beso en el mentón.

**Kiss you, taste you, all night.**

Están tan juntos que Thor se siente chico y débil.

Pero de nuevo se miran; en silencio, así de cerca, comiéndose con los ojos, de vez en cuando dando caricias con los dedos, dibujando círculos, líneas, curvas. A veces Thor se atreve a apretar de nuevo a Loki contra sí, a enterrarle los dedos en las nalgas y jalarlo, hasta que gime y frunce el ceño.

Se siguen mirando y algo se gesta en esa mirada que los hace romper la distancia natural. Thor hecha la cabeza hacia adelante y Loki también, rozan narices y se sonríen, se están mirando a los ojos cuando Thor se lame los labios, cuando se muerde de ganas.

Es despacio y sin ningún afán que se besan por primera vez.

Se buscan y se separan, besitos, solo con los labios, que no se sostienen sino que vienen y van. Abren los ojos para verse a través del alma y Thor sujeta a Loki por la cintura y luego con la otra mano por detrás del cuello.

-Me muero de ganas de besarte.

Loki suspira y se encuentran de nuevo, más labios, suave, lento.

De a pocos se van abriendo paso el uno al otro, Thor tantea entre los labios de Loki y se hace espacio, captura un labio entre los suyos y aprieta, Loki corresponde, mordiendo con los labios, dejando ir la cabeza, abriendo la boca de a pocos.

Cuando se encuentran las lenguas, Thor pierde el equilibrio y se inclina contra la pared.

Se enredan tanto que es casi doloroso, húmedo, caliente, imparable.

Lenguas y aliento, el beso toma consistencia y se aprietan el uno contra el otro, Thor lo ajusta por la cintura y hace tanta presión contra los labios de Loki que lo hace jadear. Son besos fuertes, urgentes, un beso que evoluciona con cada nueva probada.

Esta vez cuando se miran a los ojos no se dicen nada, solo se vuelven a besar.

Los labios de Loki se enrojecen y Thor le pone besitos largos sobre la boca, suspirando, queriendo más.

Tal vez es Loki quien muerde de primeras, quien jala tan fuerte que Thor se va hacia adelante y chocan, intentando poner las manos debajo de la camisa.

**Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you.**

Thor es quien se aleja y jala la camisa para abrirse paso, Loki siente los dedos tibios tocar la parte baja de su espalda y se permite ronronear entre besos.

Dan pasos sin rumbo, estrellándose contra todas las cosas y besándose sin poder parar. Al final Loki también consigue meter las manos mas allá de la tela y Thor muge cuando Loki le acaricia los pectorales.

-Me calientas.

Thor tiene la fluidez necesaria pare sisearle el mensaje a Loki al oído. Loki por su parte tiene el poco autocontrol suficiente para no hacer otra cosa que sacarlo entre pasos que van y vienen de la cocina, hasta el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones.

Rebotando de pared en pared, mordiéndose. Al final termina Thor aprisionando a Loki contra la pared y apretando un bulto duro y caliente contra su erección.

-¡Sí!

Loki respira y enreda los dedos en el cabello de Thor mientras se besan, lo empuja, hasta que caen de espaldas contra la otra pared, avanzando, supuestamente, estancados entre paredes y besos demasiado calientes.

Cuando Thor le muerde un lóbulo es cuando Loki nota que sigue oyendo música, el audífono sigue en su lugar y sonando.

Blink 182, _que casualidad._

Vuelven a rebotar, Thor lo empuja esta vez, unos pasos más adelante y contra el frío de la pared. Cuando se estrellan, las erecciones se frotan y ambos gimen. Thor se las arregla para levantarle las piernas y terminan completamente enredados contra la pared.

Thor no aguanta mucho tiempo de pie, bajo el peso de Loki, que se revuelve de todas las maneras posibles para que se froten con más fuerza. Terminan por pegarse a la pared y deslizarse, hasta que quedan sentados, juntos e hirviendo.

-Tócame Thor, aunque sea un poquito…- La voz de Loki se fragmenta cuando habla, lo dice entre besos.-Necesito sentirte.

Thor es rápido, y pronto Loki siente que la presión de la tela disminuye, después viene la sensación de desnudez, Thor hunde las manos y lo toca.

-¿Así?

-¡Sí!

-¿Qué tal así?

-¡Máaaasssssssíiiii!

La ropa les estorba y Loki se pelea con la tela hasta que la hace rodar, mientras se saca la ropa interior siente que tropieza con algo.

Es su maleta.

Thor también se esta quitando en pantalón y cuando ve el bolso de Loki, su rostro se ilumina de manera perversa.

Loki se entera tarde.

Thor jala la maleta con una sola mano, esculca un momento y finalmente saca la pequeña bolsa roja. Riega el contenido en el piso.

-¿Puedo?

-¿Qué?

Loki no actúa cuando luce aterrorizado.

-Hacerte gritar, Loki.- La idea le acaricia la piel, Loki se acerca y le muerde los labios, se frota contra el pecho de Thor, que lo atrae más y le regala caricias urgentes.-Vas a disfrutarlo, lo juro.

-Te creo.

-Te va a gustar.

-Te creo.

-Vas a querer más.

-Estoy seguro.

**Always.**

Thor se enreda un poco entre la ropa, luego y cuando se halla completamente desnudo, busca el lubricante que debe estar tirado en algún lugar.

Loki solo trae puesta su camisa, toda desabotonada y abierta, esta desnudo y más blanco que la luna. Thor lo muerde y lo pellizca, porque su piel se enrojece, y se revela, es algo digno de ver.

-Ponte de rodillas.

-¿Cómo?

-Sobre mi, te voy a hacer el amor.

-Siempre tan directo.

-Siempre.

Loki abre las piernas y apoya las rodillas a los lados de la cadera de Thor, quien intenta tranquilizarlo, dándole besos en el pecho, y en los labios cuando Loki se inclina.

Los dedos resbalan fáciles con el lubricante, y Thor entra en Loki despacio, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse.

-Estas hirviendo Loki.

-Es la primera vez que me dicen eso.

Loki esta tan ruborizado que parece un dibujo animado, sus brazos están apoyados contra la pared. Thor intenta con morderle los pezones, son oscuros y diferentes, en la casi oscuridad del pasillo se ven tan ajenos al resto del cuerpo desnudo de Loki, que Thor no se resiste y lame, jala y muerde hasta que Loki gime y se relaja, hasta que da paso para que entre otro dedo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien.

Loki se inclina para besarlo, cuando Thor le mete la lengua en la boca y la enreda con la suya, Loki suspira y Thor mete otro dedo.

Loki grita, pero es un grito que no suena a dolor.

Thor sonríe.

-¿Ahí?

Y hace presión, con los tres dedos, todo lo dentro que puede llegar. Loki grita de nuevo, encogiéndose, apretando su cuerpo entorno a los dedos de Thor, se siente tan ajustado que Thor se toca un poco.

-Al parecer es ahí…

Y hay más besos, más saliva y humedad.

Loki es quien le pone el condón, y esa es una escena divertida que Thor posiblemente no va a olvidar nunca.

-Solo deslízalo.

-Se como se pone Thor.

-Se siente bien.

-¿Qué?

-Tus dedos…

-Los tuyos también se sienten bien.

Cuando Loki lo dice se avergüenza tan abiertamente que Thor se desliza entre esas piernas blancas, y sin acatar el lugar o el frío del piso lo atrae, jalándolo por la cadera, hasta que sus cuerpos quedan a punto de unirse, de mezclarse para siempre.

-Va a doler.

-Está bien.

Sí debe doler, mucho. Loki se curva sobre sí mismo, Thor se adentra intentando no ser brusco, intentando ignorar su propio placer para no perderse e ignorar el dolor de Loki, pero la sensación es tan placentera que raya en la agonía, Thor le lame el cuello a Loki mientras se adentra en su cuerpo, mientras buscaba estar más allá, hacerlo más suyo.

Loki le entierra los dedos en la espalda, Thor casi puede sentir el rastro blanco que dejan sus dedos sobre la piel tostada.

-Más dentro Thor.

-¿Estas bien?

-Quiero más.

En el piso, perdido entre la ropa revuelta de ambos, quedaron los cuatro audífonos sonando al tiempo la misma canción, sobre Thor y dentro de Loki, el sonido de dos cuerpos juntándose se sumó a la banda sonora de los enamorados.

**Kiss you, taste you, all night.**

Chocan y cuando Loki se acostumbra un poco más, es mucho más salvaje, más rápido, más necesitado, urgente, brutal.

Thor pone sus manos sobre las nalgas de Loki, apretando y haciendo fuerza cada vez que las embestidas son hacia abajo, porque así llega más dentro, más profundo, y los gritos de Loki son más fuertes.

-Quiero acostarte en la cama, Loki.

-¿Ya?

-¿Quieres terminar aquí primero?

No hay que decir mucho más, fin del juego, Loki se viene inesperadamente, cuando Thor se hunde completamente en la embestida; dejando ir la espalda hacía atrás, gimiendo cuando Thor se queda dentro de él un rato más.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Yo tampoco.

-Venga, vamos a tu cuarto.

-Vamos.

Al parecer Loki no esperaba que Thor lo alzara cuando se ponen de pie, pero Thor no admite ninguna negativa y lo lleva cargado hasta el cuarto, jugando a darle besos entre paso y paso.

Al final lo acuesta en la cama, apoyándole la cabeza en las almohadas.

-Gracias.

Thor también se sube a la cama, pero no se acuesta, se queda a lo pies de Loki, de rodillas, mirándolo.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme ahora?

-El amor.

-¿Otra vez?

Thor se ríe mientras le levanta una pierna, lo toma por debajo de la rodilla y sin importar la expresión de Loki se acerca, le deja un beso en la planta del pie.

**Always.**

-¿Qué haces?

La voz de Loki se quiebra, se siente bien, Thor empieza a regarle besos, desde el talón hasta los dedos del pie, luego en el empeine, en los tobillos, subiendo, pegando su rostro a la cara interna de su pantorrilla y dejándole besitos sobre la piel que se eriza, besos y lamidas.

-Te estoy haciendo el amor, Loki.

_Dale, no pares._

Besos que suben, por todas partes, sobre la canilla, sobre la rodilla, detrás de la rodilla, sobre esa piel sensible y arrugada, Thor succiona y Loki siente como se enrojece como respuesta, Thor lo lame, lo calienta de nuevo, besándole los muslos, por debajo y acercándose, besando cada vez mas abajo, más cerca del pubis, más cerca de donde Loki se endurece de nuevo.

Al final Thor le da un beso y una mordida al final de la pierna y en donde empieza el glúteo.

Loki no alcanza a verle la cara, ve su cabello, rubio y revuelto, allí, tan cerca a su intimidad, a donde le gustaría ver la lengua de Thor ir y venir.

Thor lame, en efecto, obedeciendo a los deseos de Loki.

Es solo que lo hace más abajo, donde su cuerpo aun esta dilatado, lame todo el contorno de su entrada, lame por dentro, porque lo penetra con la lengua, lame más allá de lo que Loki pensó que alguien podría llegar, lame haciendo círculos y robándole gemidos a Loki, que pide más y al tiempo pide que se detenga.

-No tienes que hacer esto Th-… ¡NO PARES, NO! ¡SSSSSSIIIIIIIIII! ¡MÁS MÁS!

Los _besos _de Thor siguen subiendo, pero adicionalmente lo penetra con dos dedos, entrando y saliendo, rápido, agresivo.

Y ambos testículos en la boca.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡THOOOOOOOORRR!

Luego es su miembro, porque Thor se lo folla con los dedos y al tiempo lo masturba con la boca, metiéndose todo lo que puede de su pene, succionando. Loki tira la cabeza hacía atrás, se atreve a pensar que si mira un segundo más va a quedar inconsciente.

-Thor, te quiero dentro de mí.

-¿Uhn?

-Ya.

**I've been here, before, a few times.**

Thor sigue su camino de besos, recorre el abdomen, chupa los pezones, muerde el cuello. Cuando llega a las orejas lame.

-¿Dentro de ti?

-¡Sí!

-¿Qué tanto?

-¡Todo!

Thor no es un ser humano propiamente obediente, pero cuando se lo propone, logra cumplir muy bien las expectativas.

Toma las piernas de Loki por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y echándose hacia adelante va entrando poco a poco, al ritmo que Loki le abre paso.

Thor ha estado aquí, antes, unas cuantas veces.

Thor sabe de hacer el amor, sería mentira si dijera que no lo ha hecho. En su momento fueron otras personas, algún chico de la preparatoria, un amigo de un amigo que prefería el coñac sobre cualquier otro trago, alguien que venía y luego se iba, amor para hacerlo y dejarlo. Lo curioso es que tal vez la única vez que recordaría con nitidez fue con una mujer. Thor no estaba enamorado como tal, pero ella si, y cuando lo hicieron, no hay que negarlo, fue mucho más que sexo.

Se llama Jane, y Thor hace un par de años que no sabe de ella. Se supone que no importaría si ella tenía que estudiar en el extranjero, seguirían intentando ser amigos. Si es que se puede ser amigo de una mujer que estuvo contigo su primera vez a sabiendas de que no recibía amor a cambio.

El cuerpo de Loki se tensa a su alrededor, Thor va más dentro, porque Loki se lo pide entre gemiditos.

Thor ha hecho el amor, o mejor, le han hecho el amor.

Estar con Loki es mutuo, importante. Y si bien Thor no siente que es un primera vez en la cama, siente que es su primera vez amando y siendo amado de vuelta.

Se revuelcan y al final Loki vuelve a quedar sobre él, sentados, subiendo y bajando, besándose.

Loki se sostiene de la cabecera de la cama, hace tanta fuerza que Thor alcanza a oír como las uñas rasguñan la madera pulida.

-Sujétate de aquí Loki.

Thor le pide que se agarre de sus hombros, y Loki entierra sus dedos en su espalda, dejando marcas rojizas, marcas que mezclan el dolor con todo el placer de la humedad del interior de Loki, de las paredes ajustadas de su cuerpo y las contracciones que los sacuden a ambos.

**& I quite aware, we're dying.**

Loki nunca pensó en el placer que podría significar que Thor estuviera dentro de él.

Siendo francos, cuando Loki pensaba en sexo gay, asumía que uno disfrutaba mucho más que el otro.

Ahora las cosas son de otro color.

Los ecos de placer le sacuden hasta el hilo de pensamientos, el placer se siente tan adentro y se refleja tan afuera que es escandaloso, fantástico, Thor. Su cuerpo se desordena, como también lo hacen sus palabras.

-¡ThorThorThorThorThor!

-¿Te duele?

-¡No me estoy dando cuenta!

Thor se ríe contra su piel, ajustando esas manos tibias contra su cadera y haciéndolo dibujar semicírculos sobre su erección, eso se siente bien, es como si Thor se expandiera dentro suyo y diera muchas vueltas. Loki suspira mirando el cabello liso y alborotado de Thor.

Probablemente lo primero que vio Loki en Thor fue su cabello rubio, su peinado instantáneo de _'si, me acabo de levantar' _y su largo siempre inapropiado para el colegio, si dicen 'Thor' y Loki esta presente lo primero que piensa es en cabello, revuelto y rubio, sobre sus rodillas, sobre su pecho, sobre una almohada, cabello en un momento de felicidad, cabello que brilla con el sol o cabello en un momento de placer, cabello que habla de sexo e intimidad.

Es una idea ridícula, pero la verdad es que Loki no puede hilar los pensamientos, más bien se enreda intentando coserlos en alguna parte de su subconsciente, cosidas llenas de remiendos en hilo amarillo como el cabello de Thor.

-Tenía miedo…

-¿De qué?

Loki se demora en comprender la idea de estar 'haciendo el amor'.

Tener sexo sin ningún tipo de cariño anexo, es una experiencia vacía, pero entre las experiencias vacías, debe resaltarse tal vez como la mejor.

Loki ha tenido mucho sexo y algunas sesiones de 'sexo con cariño'. Algo le baila sobre la piel y dentro de su cuerpo cuando comprende que esta haciendo el amor, que es más que placer, que es más que deseo o lujuria.

-Olvídalo.

-No, dilo.

Thor habla mirándolo a los ojos, y son unos hermosos ojos la verdad. Ya no son azules, más bien son negros con borde gris. Pero la forma en que caen sobre su piel hacen que Loki se retuerza de ganas de besarlo, quema.

-Es tonto.

-No lo creo.

Loki vacila, Thor se hunde dentro de su cuerpo, más, mucho más dentro, hasta que Loki tira la cabeza, sin nada de ligereza, hacia atrás.

-¡Si, así!

-Dímelo.

Thor no se mueve pero lo hunde más, lo jala hacia abajo, hasta que Loki se lamenta y el dolor se vuelve un solvente del placer.

-Pensaba que… solía aterrorizarme pensar que moriría sin hacer el amor contigo.

Thor se sobresalta, Loki lo siente porque lo abraza más fuerte, porque le observa con esa espectacular mirada sorprendida.

Sorpresa, sexo y amor. Loki se nubla, se enloquece.

**Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you.**

La reacción de Thor es inimaginable, posesiva, musculosa, fisicultural. La reacción de Thor son besos, embestidas deliciosas, lentas y húmedas. Son palabras al oído que hacen perder a Loki.

La reacción de Thor es una naturalidad brutal para decir las cosas:

-Te quiero.

-Thor…

-Más de lo que imaginé…

-Yo t-

-Quiero estar contigo siempre Loki.

Parte de la reacción de Thor es esa especie extraña de ataque de placer que le da a Loki, esa sensación de estar estallando y de que _todo se viene_. Loki grita cuando Thor llega adentro y más adentro, cuando se mueve suavemente al salir.

Loki se encuentra con que esta acostado de nuevo, sobre su espalda, con las piernas abiertas y con Thor tan dentro que es alucinante.

Alguna hora muy adentrada en las fiestas universitarias debe ser. Alguna hora para amar debe ser.

Loki jala a Thor contra su cuerpo, busca sus labios, muerde, besa.

-Yo también te quiero Thor.

Thor sonríe, suspirando, contra sus labios.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a decirlo.

La risa es mutua, risa que luego se vuelven gritos de placer de Loki, porque Thor acelera el ritmo, mucho.

-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

Thor embiste, dentro, brutal, hasta ese punto en donde llegaron sus dedos cuando estaban en el pasillo, hasta ese punto que hizo que Loki se viniera la otra vez.

-¿No te parece que tengo razones suficientes?

Loki grita, porque la palabra placer pierde consistencia y se vuelve algo más grande, más alucinógeno.

-Tienes todas las razones Thor.

**Always.**

Las sábanas de la cama son de algún color que no es suficientemente blanco a comparación de la piel de Loki, la luz de la habitación no es nunca suficientemente poca para que sus ojos dejen de brillar, Thor no será nunca más feliz que ahora.

No lo será nunca, porque dentro de Loki y con Loki, un ahora es siempre.

Caricias, roses, aromas, piel. Si Thor fuera otro tipo de persona querría guardar todo en un cofre y luego meterse allí cuando Loki le faltara alguna vez. Pero Thor no es de ese tipo de personas.

Así que no guarda eso en un cofre, lo guarda en su alma, para llevar el cuerpo de Loki tendido en la cama para siempre, para tener pegada a la piel la sensación de su cuerpo cerrarse, para estar haciéndole el amor para siempre, mientras Loki se sonroja y lo rodea con esas piernas blancas y largas.

-¡Yo…!

-¡También…!

Thor toma la precaución de tocar un poco a Loki, para hacerlo liberar el placer.

La espalda de Loki se arquea, su cabello se revuelve y Thor se inclina, a besar su pecho, a buscar su cuello mientras se vienen.

Loki alcanza a darle una mirada antes de terminar, son ojos negros, como su cabello. Y piel blanca. El orgasmo es una respiración mutua, aire hirviendo y dos cuerpos unidos. Loki cierra ambas piernas contra Thor y se friega contra su cadera, llamando al placer que esta más allá del placer.

Pieles que se erizan y cuerpos que retozan después del orgasmo, se buscan, porque Thor no se detiene, sino que entra y sale de Loki con suavidad, hasta que Loki vuelve a relajarse y puede abrir los ojos completamente para verlo.

Delicados ojos verdes y negros, nublados, como si las lágrimas estuvieran todas reunidas sin poder salir.

-Deberíamos decirnos cosas lindas. ¿verdad?

-Sí, todo eso sobre estar juntos por siempre.

Se besan, suaves, mientras Thor sale de Loki, mientras se acostumbran a ya no estar juntos y a estarlo para siempre.

-¿Viste el partido de futbol de ayer?

-Terrible, perdí una apuesta contra Hogun.

-¿Qué apostaron?

-Doce cervezas.

Hablan de cosas sin sentido, revueltos y abrazados. Hablan de los profesores, de la música, de la chica nueva de la cafetería de la facultad de sociología. Hablan incluso de ir a tomar un baño, pero no se detienen a hablar sobre amor.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Aparentemente.

**Kiss you, taste you, all night.**

Juegan a hacerse peinados punk con la espuma del shampoo, se besan cuando el agua se pone demasiado caliente y Thor bromea con aquel viejo y mal chiste de dejar caer el jabón.

-Casi lo logras tigre.

Incluso salen bailando del baño, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras cantan desafinadamente alguna canción de Blink 182.

-Tengo sueño.

-Dímelo a mí.

Cuando se tienden en la cama, se revuelcan mucho, antes de admitir que quieren abrazarse, pero al final Thor cae y busca a Loki, que aun se refugia en su dignidad perdida.

-Vamos, un abracito.

Y un beso, o muchos besos; besos hasta que se quitan toda la ropa de nuevo y se enredan entre todas las cobijas.

Besos hasta que el sabor del uno queda grabado en la boca del otro, besos hasta que la madrugada los hace dormir de amor.

**Always.**

Loki se despierta varias veces en la noche, algunas veces asustado por el despertador, y otras preocupado por saber si Thor sigue a su lado, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos gigantes y pesados.

Brazos tibios contra su piel.

La mayoría de las veces, Thor se despierta con él, o incluso, Thor esta despierto y mirándolo.

-Me asustas.

-¿Por qué?- Hay diversión en su voz.

-¿Me estás mirando dormir?

-Algo así.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre quise hacerlo.

-¡Dios!

Thor se ríe, a mitad de la madrugada, contra su espalda, haciéndolo vibrar con él.

Se vuelven a dormir, juntos, rendidos por quinta o décima vez en la noche, tan revueltos entre piernas y brazos, que sus mentes se juntan y terminan soñando lo mismo, besándose en la inconsciencia.

**Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you.**

-¡LO SABÍA!

Es Volstagg quien los hace abrir los ojos simultáneamente en la mañana.

-¡Ah! Esto no puede estar pasando.

Thor se cubre con las cobijas e intenta apretar a Loki contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué cosa, Volstagg?...

La voz de Fandral llega desde la puerta, Thor lo ve venir.

-¡LO SABÍA!

Thor casi puede sentir el dedo apuntándolos, Loki se tensa y asoma la cabeza sobre las sábanas.

-No es lo que están pensando.

Lo dice con tanta entereza que si Thor no se lo hubiera follado con tantas ganas en la noche, hasta podría creerle.

-Es peor.

Eso si que Thor no se lo esperaba, Loki se descubre medio cuerpo, la habitación empieza a oler a sorpresa.

-¿Felices?

-Más o menos.

Ahora habla Hogun, Loki se ruboriza y Thor se descubre para saber que pasa.

En las manos, Hogun tiene el lubricante que debieron dejar tirado en el pasillo, además de un empaque de un condón, vacío, totalmente.

Entonces Sif aparece, abre los ojos cuando los ve en la cama, luego ahoga un grito cuando ve la evidencia en las manos de Hogun y al final estalla, brilla.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ, PERRAS!- Y salta, se cubre la cara, su voz es aguda, feliz, Thor sonríe sin querer -¡YO SABÍA QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR!

_No ha estado tan mal._

**Always.**

-¿Tienes que seguir sosteniendo eso, Hogun?

-La verdad es que no pensé que lo fueran a utilizar.

Loki intenta cubrirse como puede, ahora que todos parecen estar socializando y especulando las posturas que debieron adoptar en la noche, siente que de repente están imaginándolo desnudo y gimiendo.

-Debo apuntar que es un buen lubricante…

Thor hace el comentario, Loki siente unas ganas tan marcadas de voltear a darle un puño, que lo hace, contra el abdomen, Thor lo mira con alarma.

-¡Pero si no es nada malo!

-Yo siempre supe que pasaría.

Fandral se sienta en la cama, los mira con esa expresión de _'no me sorprenden en absoluto, es más, yo los hice gays'; _y Thor tiene una idea brillante por fin.

-Escuchen, estoy desnudo y casi duro aquí abajo, a menos de que quieran contemplar mi gloriosa anatomía, solicito, mortales, un poco de intimidad.

Hogun es el primero en dirigir una mirada de asco que es escandalosamente graciosa, y luego marcharse, lo sigue Fandral, después Volstagg, al final queda Sif.

-No sé de cual de los dos me da más envidia, solo diré que si quieren un vídeo, yo lo puedo grabar.

Y se marcha, Loki se encoje, sin poder modular palabra, pero estirándose en la cama.

-No ha estado mal.

-No, no ha estado mal.

Se miran y se ríen, y se besan, la verdad, un beso largo de los buenos días.

**Kiss you, taste you, all night.**

Cuando se separan y Thor se va a poner de pie, los ojos de Loki lo sorprenden.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo si te quiero ver desnudo.

Thor lo jala, lo toma de la cadera y lo monta sobre si, las sábanas se enredan sobre sus piernas, pero descubren el pecho de Loki.

Otro beso, más largo, más intenso, más como: 'buena semana' o 'buen mes'. Mordidas y saliva hasta que se hacen jadear mutuamente.

Thor desliza los dedos, hasta que atrapa una nalguita de Loki entre sus dedos, la aprieta y Loki se timbra.

-¡Ouch!

No es un 'ouch' de 'voy a morir', pero es suficiente para saber que duele.

-¿No habrás sido una bestia, verdad Thor?

Sif es la que habla, parece sinceramente molesta. Loki se ríe, bajando la cabeza, una risa resignada.

Pero entonces, cuando giran la cabeza, se dan cuenta que no es solo Sif quien los mira, sino los otros tres, apiñados en la puerta y con ese gesto de _'hemos visto todo' _pintado en las caras.

**Always.**

-Supongo que siempre duele un poco.

-Siempre.

Thor y Sif hablan, al tiempo, tan sincronizados que es hilarante, Loki se baja de sobre Thor y se acuesta boca arriba, tanteando el posible dolor.

-¿Desde hace cuanto esto esta pasando?

Hogun hace la pregunta, recostado contra Fandral, encendiendo el reproductor muerto de Thor, que debía estar tirado en el pasillo, y aparentando indiferencia.

-Desde siempre.

Blink 182 estalla desde el pequeño aparato, suena Always, a todo volumen, y todos se callan su puta boca.

* * *

¡WUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Eso fue todo por esta vez, espero que les halla gustado aunque sea un poco, a mi me enternece pensarlo, pero no sigo sin saber que tan bien lo hice.

Como siempre, les voy a contar algo sobre mi:

Tengo brackets, ayer me cambiaron los cauchitos normales por una cadeneta, así que tengo en infierno en la boca, me duele todo, no me deja dormir en paz, ¡ninguno de ustedes conoce el verdadero dolor! ;_; Esto es como morir en vida, siento que quiero arrancarme la cara (?).

Eeeeeen fiiiin.

Volvamos al fic y a que quiero explicar algunas cosas, no se si las notaron.

Primero, no he leído muchos fanfics/songfics a lo largo de mi vida, se de que van, pero no he visto como lo desarrollan normalmente, así que si no es como han leído los verdaderos songfics, es culpa de mi negligencia lectora.

La idea de esto, es que cada Drabble tiene un verso de la letra de la canción.

Es decir, si quieren, pueden poner la canción, leer cada subtitulo y verán como esta toda la letra. Al principio fue un horror pensar que saldría así de largo, porque verán, la canción tiene unos 36 versos, así que no sabía como hacer que entrara mi corta idea dentro, pero al final la misma historia se contó sola y los drabbles encajaron perfectos.

Supongo que se había dado cuenta de eso, y si no, pues así es (?).

Confieso que la idea nació del encuentro en la cafetería, luego ideé el porno y al final la tensión de las miradas, todo se dio en desorden, y en realidad a la hora de escribir me desordené mucho también.

Se que he hablado mal de este fanfiction, pero es otro de mis hijos y aunque estoy insegura de que tan guapo es, lo amo igual que los otros.

Espero sus opiniones, siempre son tan tan importantes 3.

Les voy a spoilerar que ando escribiendo un Hiddlesworth, si pueden soplarme donde lo puedo publicar aquí, necesito que me lo digan, pues quiero publicarlo pronto.

¡Abrazo de lobo feroz!

Y mucho amor.

¡Gracias!


End file.
